


that would be enough

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: baz enters the hamilton raffle for simon and they take a trip to nyc





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> ok thank u all for reading my last fanfic if you did if you didnt please do i cant do grammar for shit so please excuse me im having a minor flip out because HOLYSHITITS3:30ANDIMNOTGOINGTOSLEEPBECAUSESLEEPISFORTHEWEAKANDMYFIRSTPOSTGOTSOMANYHITSICANTBREATHEKEYBOARDSMASHTIME WEFBHYCRENJEARIJNFEANCDNK FEvjnvfjnfvevaebhNERFHWREMNKLEAGY
> 
> im ok now. im gonna go to bed. im ok.  
> thank you all.

Baz

Three weeks. That's all it took. Three weeks and simon it totally obsessed with hamilton. He plays that soundtrack every goddamned day. He plays it every night while we go to sleep. I tell him i love him, but this is insane. He just sticks his tongue out at me. I smile and ruffle his hair. He's even started doing duets with penny. This is pennys fault. Mica took her to see it while she was there visiting him. Goddamned rich ass mica. Anyway this is the 8th time I’ve heard him yell “ i need no introduction, when you knock me down i get the fuck back up again!”  
This time i pull him off the couch and give him a good snogging. His hands go straight to my hair. After a couple more minutes of this i pull away and smirk. “ i swear to god if i hear you say that one more time I’m going to implode”.  
He just smiles. “Also i have a very special gift that might make you fucking finally shut up” i add. I lean over and whisper something in his ear. Then he screams. Crowley.

Simon

HE GOT ME HAMILTON TICKETS!!!!!!!!! AND TICKETS TO NEW YORK CITY!!!!!!!!!!! MERLIN AND MORGANA I OFFICIALLY HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!!!!!!!!!

Baz

Two weeks later I’m sitting next to simon on the united plane while he jams to nonstop. I watch him mouth the words like it's natural and slowly throw his head to the side look into my eyes at angelica's part when she says i am sailing off to london, except he mouths i am flying off to new york. Then kiss me. I can faintly hear the music blasting. The elderly lady sitting next to us turn to me and says in a shy voice “newlyweds?”   
“I wish” i say sheepishly, pulling away from the kiss.“   
He’s just really happy that we are going to new york” i say as he thrown his arm around me and whispers   
“what did I miss?” In time with the song. Of course.  
That make me hug him tight. A couple hours and two harry potter movies later we land in new york city. He practically jumps up as soon as we touch the ground. we go to the normal tourist traps. You know, empire state building, lady liberty,freedom tower, and of course, times square. When we got there we only spent about an hour there before simon’s dragging me towards broadway. It's cold out and i'm really layered but simon it only wearing a flannel and is almost as cold as i am normally so i slip off one of my two down coats and put it on him. He looks up into my eyes and says in a shivery voice, “ baz, i don't think i deserve you. He begins to cry so i pull him into a tight hug, trying to keep him warm and also calm him down. He looks up at me, all teary eyed. So i lean down and kiss him. “ simon, im nothing without you. You are the thing i wake up in the morning for. I couldn't continue living without you. You are all i need and seeing you happy makes me feel complete. Not a day goes by that i don't think about you. Now cmon, we have a play to go to.”  
He looks up at me, teary eyed and snotty and perfect, still slightly shivering and smiles. He gets on his toes so he can whisper in my ear, soft as a mouse, “ when you're gone, i’ll go mad”.  
We walk to the play, him pressed into my arm holding onto my hand like it's a lifeline. 

 

Simon

Baz is too good to me. Me who hated him to the moon, and then loved him back to earth. The things he says, the lines he’d cross, i just found out he woke up every morning at 5 am for the past three weeks to enter me into the hamilton lottery. And now here we are, orchestra seats,watching lin manuel miranda dance along the stage as he boasts to burr. I lean on baz’s shoulder, the smell of him overwhelming. Like cloves and camomile. I'm on the edge of my seat the whole time and baz it squeezing my hand so hard. He begins to cry at dear theodosia and i push the seat divider up and pull him over to me, hugging him so hard. Then we're both crying. The guy next to us looks over, some middle aged white dude, then sighs and mutters “faggots”. If looks could kill, baz would be sent to jail for murdering him. The rest of the play is a sobfest of me and baz bawling, and the next day when we are back on the plane baz and i are both listening to hamilton. And we both cry during dear theodosia. Because we are theater geeks. Or at least, i am.

Baz

That stupid fucking idiot next to us at the play. I was so afraid it was going to ruin our night, simon hates that word, but everything was fine. It was ok.when i start crying simon holds me like i'm a child. Not that i mind now i get to play with his golden curls. We stay like that for the rest of the play, partly because we're mesmerized, partly because i can't get my hands out of his hair, and partly because it ticks off the dude sitting next to us. Im awful, i know. As we leave the theater i know i'm in love with hamilton. I almost felt like i was cheating. As we take off the next day, we both listen to lin sing. And simon being simon doodles a picture of hamilton and lafayette hugging during stay alive. “Simon, you can't just ship historical figures” i say.   
“But they're so cute together!” he mumbles blushing profoundly.  
Damn, he's so cute when he blushes, with all those pretty freckles, inky moles all on his perfect tawny skin. “No,” i say lifting his head slightly to quickly make eye contact and then lean down to kiss the mole on his neck. “We’re so cute” i say making him smile at the ground. Then he leans into my chest and burrows his shiny caramel curls into my jumper. “Crowley snow, personal space much?” i say but he knows i like it.

Simon 

When we land i'm so tired when we get out of the cab i make baz carry me upstairs. Penny welcomes us back and asks if i converted him, and before he can come up with a snarky response i say “you better believe i did!”. He smiles at that and seeing as i'm still in his arms, and because it's almost midnight and we’re both tired, he carries me to my bed gently lays it down and then threw himself next to me. That i fall asleep in my boyfriends arms listening to nonstop. 

Penelope

Those boys. It's not like i don't love them both, believe me, if anyone does, it's me, but i swear sometimes i just can't handle them. Those boys. Crazy.


End file.
